


Morning Snapshot

by N_Scribe



Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short fluff because it was needed, really that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: Morning introspection featuring everyone's favorite immortal gunslinger and resident Revenant King.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701409
Kudos: 4





	Morning Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot and pairing are mine and the characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 
> 
> Author’s note: Soft Hollirey because I needed it. Honestly, I’m going to make an A03 collection with all sorts of these drabbles because…
> 
> These guys deserve all the s o f t. So a very short, sweet scene. I hope your teeth fall out.

Morning Snapshot

Sunlight is what wakes him in gradual degrees. There’s a moment where he worries it’s about to combine with a familiar pounding head but then belatedly realizes he hadn’t been drinking. And that this wasn’t his own bed. Blue eyes flutter slowly and the previous night comes back quickly. All too quickly. His lips curve upwards as he gazes at the other still splayed out in bed asleep seeming far more innocent than he actually was. The light brushes yellow and gold across the sheer expanse of skin and it takes every bit of his self-control not to press his mouth to the warmed flesh. 

For the moment, he just wants to lay here and watch the other man sleep undisturbed.

He’s granted his wish for awhile before familiar blue eyes blink open and a sleep fades as focus takes it’s place. The male’s head cocks as if he had no idea he had company or he was surprised that Doc was still there. “What…time is it?” 

Doc makes a quick check. “‘Bout 11:30, why?” 

“Shouldn’t you be warming up a seat at Shorty’s?” 

The rough, sleep-laden question makes him laugh softly. “I mean I could be,” he agrees, “but then I’d miss the sun-kissed glow of your skin and I find myself far more partial to you than alcohol these days.”

He watches the male blink before he shifts to stare at him. “Did you…” 

Puzzlement is one thing on him; the flicker of hope that Doc knows he dare not mention is another and he leans close to lightly press a kiss to his jaw. “You have anythin’ pressin’ that you need to attend to?” 

“Nothing that comes to mind,” comes the husky murmur, “Any particular reason?” 

Doc smiles against his skin. “Oh, I can think of a few, most of which involves the various ways you say my name.” The low rumbling sound that was certainly not a purr has him shifting so that he can lightly kiss the corner of his mouth. “Doubted you’d have much of a problem with that.”


End file.
